The present invention relates to the preparation of airbags for installation in vehicles and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for automatically folding airbags.
The use of airbags for driver and passenger restraint during vehicle impact has grown increasingly popular. At present, few standards exist, and various shapes, sizes and folding patterns have been developed to prepare airbags for installation and use. The unusual airbag shapes which have been developed and the demands of the application have presented problems which have required novel airbag folding patterns.
Typically, airbags are circular, oval or pillow-shaped, and are mounted in steering wheels, steering columns, and dashboards of automobiles by means, such as a mounting flange, through which inflation is achieved. So located, the limited space available demands that the airbags be folded into a small volume. However, the instantaneous nature of their intended use requires that airbags unfold and inflate rapidly without binding. Further, the force of inflation has been used by some to burst the rupturable airbag enclosure. Thus, novel folding patterns have been developed to provide outward thrust upon initial inflation, while enabling smooth, rapid and complete inflation.
Currently, time-consuming manual methods are required to fold airbags into these patterns. To reduce manufacturing costs, some fixed or partially automated jigs have been developed to assist in folding. However, to date, no completely automated airbag folding apparatuses have been successfully developed, and unit costs are high. Accordingly, the need remains for a completely automatic apparatus and method for producing folded airbags to enable higher production rates and lower manufacturing costs relative to manual and semi-manual folding methods.